


i like it better when you stay

by surrenderer



Series: kylux positivity week 2.0 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Grand Marshal Armitage Hux, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: “The galaxy does not rule itself and this ship does not run itself just because you want to stay in bed all day."In which the leaders of the First Order have a day off.For Kylux Positivity Week 2.0, Day 3: Soft Kylux
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: kylux positivity week 2.0 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807006
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	i like it better when you stay

**Author's Note:**

> It's "Soft Kylux" Day over at [Kylux Positivity Week](https://twitter.com/kyluxpositivity)! So here, have some happy porn.
> 
> The title is from a delightful song called [8AM](https://open.spotify.com/track/2KpIfYGwB1c2Jv9NT01Ung?si=8_IN11BFQeWPAFRWE8gNOQ) by NVDES. It's about hooking up with someone from a club!

Grand Marshal Hux has a full twenty-four standard hours off-duty.

He hasn’t been counting his shifts—such an act would be beneath him—but it’s hard to ignore the strict scheduling that’s made up most of his life when the alert is the first thing that shows up on his datapad. He may run the most advanced military operation the galaxy has ever seen, but even he’s due for some time off the bridge.

Off the bridge, certainly, but not necessarily a day without work. He has routines, even for his increasingly rare time off. A hot cup of caf and breakfast at his desk while he reads through reports, messages, and of course, galactic news, and then he’ll get dressed and join the engineering team for a brief systems review because it’s the only time he ever has to do it, before returning to his quarters.

There’s usually another pile of messages on his datapad to keep him occupied until his standard dinner time, but sometimes he has a chance to work on a personal project or two—this month, it’s another round of upgrades to the TIE fighters on board. If his lieutenants have time to join him, they’ll dine together in the mess hall, but they rarely make an appointment of it.

The administrative burden of ruling the galaxy really is something else. He could delegate, of course, free up a little more time for those passion projects, but even as the commander of the entire First Order fleet, second only to the Supreme Leader, Hux still likes having an idea of what happens on his ship, under his watch.

However, none of his carefully considered routines have included the warm weight behind him, the heavy arm slung over his waist, and the Supreme Leader’s soft, even breaths against the back of his neck. Hux can barely shift out from under him, let alone get out of bed to start his day. How is it that he’s been awake for all of two minutes, and Ren has already managed to irritate him?

Hux squirms in his grasp, trying to free himself, but Ren holds on tighter, even in his sleep. He scoffs under his breath, trying to twist his way out from under Ren’s massive body—and how unfair is it that the man has a body like _that_ —and he manages to wiggle all the way to the edge of the bed.

Unfortunately, he’s just about there when Ren makes use of his ridiculous wingspan and pulls Hux back against him. “I know you’re awake,” Hux mutters when he feels Ren’s smirk against the back of his neck.

“We both have a full day off and you’re going to get up and do more work?” _You could be staying here with me_ , goes unspoken.

“The galaxy does not rule itself and this ship does not run itself just because you want to stay in bed all day,” Hux sighs, turning over to look at Ren, who stares right back at him with sleepy brown eyes and rolls onto his back so that Hux is draped half across his chest.

“This is why we have lieutenants, Grand Marshal,” Ren’s voice is a low rumble as he strokes one large hand over Hux’s spine, up to his neck and all the way down his back, and repeat. Hux wants to rub up against him and press his face against his skin, wants to purr like a felinx and bask in the warmth, but he resists the urge. He can’t have Ren getting spoiled, thinking that he can have his way any time he wants just because his hands and cock are too incredible for words.

Not that Ren seems to care about Hux’s inner monologue, because he’s too busy pawing at him. Hux would be more offended if it didn’t feel so good to have Ren’s hands on his body. “We should be setting an example for our officers and our troops about taking their mandatory rest periods to prevent burnout and demoralization. And what good is being the Supreme Leader if I can’t make you stay in bed for an extra hour during _your_ scheduled rest period?”

Hux rolls his eyes. It seems that sharing a bed with Ren has done nothing but spoil him even further. “You are a child, given too much power for his own good.” But he still runs his fingers through Ren’s wild black locks, tucking one errant curl behind his ear. Yes, too much power for one man to wield, especially an unstable man like Ren, but it’s intoxicating to be so close to it, to know that Ren can, and has, hurt him before, yet chooses not to now because he bends to Hux’s will.

Ren knows it too, even as he turns his head to press his lips to the inside of Hux’s wrist, where the blue veins run closest to the surface of his skin; he’s never broken the habit of skimming Hux’s thoughts whenever it suits him. He says it’s to predict the day that Hux stabs him in the back for his throne, which, fair enough. But it’s really because he likes it a little too much when Hux glares at him for answering a question he’d only asked in his mind.

And if all the mind-reading and mind-blowing sex makes their working partnership better and stronger, that can only be a benefit for now. High Command can’t bring Ren down if Hux and the First Order army stand with him, and so Ren is less likely to kill his once-rival, now-Grand Marshal.

So now, people talk more about their _changed relationship,_ the _mutual respect_ between the two leaders of the First Order. How different it is from their early days, for those who remember their initial animosity, and how different it is now from even a year ago, for those who remember Crait.

The more unflattering rumors are probably the more accurate ones: that Hux earned his promotion on his knees and with his mouth, Ren is reduced to nothing but a figurehead by a sweet arse and flattering words, and so on and so forth.

But only they know the truth: this is what they should have been all these years. This is what Snoke tried to prevent by sowing discord between them. The galaxy is theirs for the taking, but only if they can build something mightier than their individual ambitions out of the salt plains of Crait—and they have.

Ren still has one hand on Hux’s back in some poor imitation of a massage, but Hux can feel him sliding his hand further and further down with each firm stroke. They rarely have time for indulgences like this when they first wake up, not with Hux always taking his shifts, or more than that, as a good leader ought to, but it still feels like a guilty pleasure to wake up in a warm bed with a warm body pressed against him, and with nowhere else to be.

Something about this moment makes him feel languid—maybe the knowledge that the galaxy _will_ wait for him for another hour, or maybe it’s the lingering glow of the previous evening’s orgasm, but Hux shifts, seeking Ren’s body heat and tucking his face against the curve of his neck. He can hear Ren mumbling nonsense under his breath, but he also has more fascinating things to think about, like the smell of Ren’s non-regulation soap on his skin, the abnormal amount of heat he radiates, and the memories of how they fucked last night. Hux smirks against Ren’s neck when he lingers on the thought of Ren holding him down, one hand on his back and the other on his hip, as he thrust into him, deep and slow and hard enough to make Hux sob for it. Ren is reliving it with him, judging from the way he tenses up suddenly.

Hells, he’s getting hard again just from the thought, unable to help rubbing up against Ren’s hip. “If you’re going to make me stay in bed for your whims, you might as well make it worth my time,” he drawls, exaggerating his yawn and rolling away from Ren onto his back. He doesn’t even need to look at him to know that he’s scowling, and then Hux is pinned down on the mattress. It’s not a large bed and there isn’t a lot of room for them to be rolling around on it, but Ren looks rather fierce like this, sheets pooled around his waist and eyes darkening as they stare at each other. Even his sleep-mussed hair suits him.

Hux smirks again before Ren leans in for a deep kiss, licking and biting at his mouth. He won’t ever admit it because Ren’s ego is inflated enough as it is, but Ren gives it to him better than anyone else he’s ever known.

“This will be worth your while, Grand Marshal,” Ren promises when they break apart. Hux just rolls his hips invitingly, even as he manages a skeptical expression; if he’s going to stay in bed for this, the Supreme Leader better stay true to his word.

It has the desired effect. All Hux ever really has to do is feign boredom, and Ren goes straight for the lure like the most idiotic of fish in a lake.

It’s why he finds himself with his legs over Ren’s shoulders several minutes later, panting at the ceiling as Ren sucks him off with an enthusiasm that no one would expect from the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Not that Hux wants to complain, because the wet heat of Ren’s mouth is incredible and he certainly knows how to use his tongue. It leaves him groaning at the ceiling, hands tangled in Ren’s messy hair to guide him along and to make him angle his head the proper way.

Ren groans at a particularly harsh pull, the sound muffled, and pulls off to catch his breath. A string of saliva stretches between his swollen lips and the tip of Hux’s cock, and Hux can’t keep his eyes off of it.

Ren’s eyes are nearly closed, lust-blown and dark as the galaxy outside their ship as he looks up at Hux through his lashes, but he goes back down with a pleased hum when Hux tugs his hair again and tells him to get back to it. Anything to keep him in bed a little longer, apparently, so Hux isn’t surprised, just frustrated, when he starts twitching his hips up into that delectable heat, and Kylo’s hand squeezes hard around the base of his cock.

“Don’t tease,” he mutters under his breath as he yanks sharply at Ren’s hair in revenge for his denied orgasm.

Ren hums again, pleased with himself; the soft vibrations only push Hux further to the edge, but it doesn’t last long, as Ren pulls off. His mouth is wet and swollen, lips tender to the touch, and Hux suddenly wants to kiss him more than anything.

He sees no reason to deny himself, so he gestures for Ren to come back up to him. He tastes himself on Ren’s lips, the salty tang of his pre-come, and it makes Hux shiver.

Ren growls, soft in his throat, when Hux pulls him closer and hooks one long leg over his hip so they can rub against each other like the inexperienced cadets they certainly are not. It doesn’t feel unpleasant to have Ren’s cock sliding against his own or against his stomach, although he wishes they’d had the forethought to get the lubricant out.

He barely finishes the thought before the bottle drops onto the pillow next to him and Ren smirks at him. “Stop reading my mind,” he tells Ren sternly, but he flips open the cap anyway.

He has long fingers, which is useful for when he slicks up Ren’s cock, letting him fuck into the circle of his palm smoothly. He’s heavy and hot in his hand, wet with pre-come from having Hux’s cock in his mouth, and Hux squeezes him gently, smearing the fluid around along with the lubricant. Ren curses under his breath, his impressive abdominal muscles tensing as he holds himself back.

Hux smirks and squeezes Ren’s cock one more time. Really, he’s just toying with him now. As much as he wants Ren to fuck him, he also likes this: Ren at his mercy, teetering on the edges of his self-control. “Yeah, just like that,” Ren groans, his head dropping between his shoulders as he thrusts into Hux’s fist.

Hux watches him raptly, tightening his grip just enough to make Ren gasp and jerk his hips again. He knows what Ren prefers, after months of experimentation and practice: a firm grasp, Hux under him, the two of them messy and slick against each other. It’s an indulgence, to have the time and the peace to do this with no other pressing matters to handle, and to his surprise, Hux wants it as much as Ren does.

Ren kisses him then, moans against his mouth like he can’t help it, and Hux strokes him faster. He slides his other hand from his shoulder, down Ren’s imposing bicep and then over to his equally impressive chest so he can get a handful of muscle. “Do it, Ren, come on me,” he whispers, and that barest encouragement seems to be all that Ren needed, as he stiffens and comes practically on command, his cock twitching in Hux’s hand and spilling white over his stomach and chest and cock. Marking him, claiming him for his own.

Hux bites his lip at the thought as he strokes Ren through his orgasm, even as the come drips off his fingers and down his wrist, adding to the mess of fluids already on his body.

Ren whimpers when Hux keeps touching him beyond the point of pleasure, but when Hux lets him go and examines the mess briefly, he doesn’t miss the way Ren tracks his movements, eyes dark enough to drown in as he takes in the come on Hux’s body, the splatters of white on his stomach and his cock and how it drips off his hand.

He likes Hux like this too, filthy and claimed for him, because of him.

“Aren’t you going to finish what you started?” Hux asks archly, curling his soiled fingers around his cock. It feels good to touch himself, the hot ache subsiding as he strokes himself for Ren’s viewing pleasure. And it spurs Ren to action immediately; he parts Hux’s thighs so he can kneel between them again. He wastes no time in licking up the drying come from his fingers and wrist until they’re slippery and wet again, even as Hux jerks himself off indolently. It’s all a bit more of a mess than he likes, but Ren watches him with those dark eyes like Hux is the only thing he ever wants to see again, tongue slipping between his fingers to taste his cock, and it makes Hux bolder.

He lets himself go and slides his thumb into Ren’s open mouth, and Ren moans, swiping his tongue over it affectionately before he turns his attention back to the task at hand. It’s a messy and sloppy blowjob, but it feels _so_ good. Indulgent, even, with the way Ren’s eyes slip closed as he takes him in and sucks hard, dark eyelashes brushing his cheekbones.

Hux is so close, already near the edge from the sight alone, and when Ren pulls off to lave his tongue over the sensitive spot right under the head of his cock just as he takes himself in hand again, he tenses up, coming on his stomach and his hand. He may have come on Ren’s face too, for all he knows—he’ll find out when he stops seeing stars behind his eyelids and the roaring in his ears subsides.

He hasn’t caught his breath yet before Ren is taking his hand and cleaning him up, sweeping his tongue over and between each knuckle and dragging his teeth lightly across the pads of his fingers.

Hux lets him continue, occasionally curling his fingers inside his mouth or rubbing a finger over Ren’s bruised lips, and when he’s finally deemed clean enough, Ren swings himself back up to the top of the bed to lay down next to him.

“Still want to spend your day off filing reports?” Ren’s voice is raspier now than it was this morning and his mouth is still pink, swollen and wet with who knows what.

Hux wonders, briefly, what else they could do with Ren’s lovely mouth, before he remembers his initial plans for the day. He looks down at himself with a sigh. Ren did an admirable job in cleaning him up, but there’s still trails of spit, come, and lubricant all over his skin, as well as the remaining mess from the previous evening. He’s going to have to get a cleaning droid in here to change these sheets if they keep this up. “Well, I certainly can’t do any work looking like this, can I?”

Ren looks too pleased with himself, like he thinks he’s won this argument already. Hux really ought to knock him down a few pegs when he gets a chance, or when he gets his wits back. “We could get in the shower later, after we rest. Use real water for once.”

Hux glares at him, but unfortunately, the Supreme Leader has a point. A sonic will not be enough to get this mess off of him. “Later,” he finally decides with a sigh, and does his best to not cuddle into Ren’s solid warmth as he pulls him close triumphantly. “If you insist on me staying in bed with you _and_ using up a day’s ration of hot water, we might as well make it worthwhile.”

After all, they’re both due for some time off.

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and/or [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/).


End file.
